


30 days of Phan

by Sparklyty



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, scared!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklyty/pseuds/Sparklyty
Summary: 30 Day OTP challenge: Where you write you current Otp in different situations and places. And that for 30 days. Everyday a new theme.(also this challenge will most likely to not be completed in 30 days but i'll try my best)





	1. Day 1: Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Last week i was lurking on Tumblr (as always) and came across the 30 days Otp challenge. So i decided (because i can't draw for shit)  
> to write out the things into one-shots, and make into a fic.
> 
> Today the theme is Holding hands! tHis is short and based on the "A day in the life of Dan and Phil in Australia!"h  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Byee

Something about traveling together is very relaxing, not always but most if the time. And if you need to travel for 23 hours straight it can be very stressing.

 

Phil was happy they even made it to the hotelroom because Dan looked exhausted and half-asleep. As soon they felt the soft fabric of the bedsheets under their bodies and their heads laying on the soft pillows they were drifting off to sleep.

  
After an hour or so they both woke up, with a little bit more energy then before, and snuggled up in eachother arms.

"How do you feel now bear? you looked exhausted when we arrived" Phil asked, letting his fingers go over Dan's spine and back to the base of the boy's neck.

  
"Jetlagged, but i am doing better than before."

"Good, because we still have something planned today" Phil said, grinning widely.

"Oh for gods sake. what have you planned" Dan groaned, rolling over to his back and facing the ceiling. He hoped it involved a minimum amount of walking because he was tired and he just wanted to sleep.

"We're going to visit Cleland Wildlife park and hug some Koala's!"

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

 

"So, we are on our way to hold a Koala!" Phil says happily while holding up the camera.

"Koala expierence is what it's called, wow" Dan points out and shows the map he's holding to the camera.

A minute later when they were walking together, camera closed and going towards the place where they were going to meet the Koala.

They were walking in silence, not an uncomfartable silence. But both of the boys felt uneasy.

"You know what, we should be able to hold hands here, there are no subscribers or camera's to see" Dan stated, looking almost desperate.

"Yeah you're right" And with that Phil grabbed Dan's hand and they walked down the path to meet the Koala.


	2. Day 2 : Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is scared of the dark and Phil takes him on a camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and in need for Cuddles.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

"Alright, why did you take me with you again?" Dan asked, almost tripping over a branch, before gripping on to his boyfriend's arm.

 

"Because i wanted to show you the forest where i played a lot as a kid and i wanted to take you on a camping trip" Phil told him.

 

After almost half an hour of walking it started to get darker and Dan felt more and more umcomfertable. He knew his mind was tricking him, the nightmareish creatures he thought he saw weren't real. But he swore he just saw a pair of yellow eyes lit up in the darkness of the trees. Also the wind blowing trough his hair felt very void. And the fact that he watched a horror movie a few days ago isn't really helping.

 

"Phil? Can we go back please?" Dan asked, voice shaking a little bit, just wanting to go back to the cabin.

 

"Why? The sun is setting and if we walk a little more we can watch it go down from of the hill" Phil said and looked at Dan. Then he realized Dan looked very anxious and that he really wanted to go back. 

 

"Okay, we can go back if you want to, that's okay, you're okay" He said, trying to calm his boy down.

_(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)_

By the the time they got back Dan already calmed down for a bit but still had the feeling that there could happen something at any unexpected moment. They got into the cabin and went straight to the sleeping area. They got all of the six pilows and all of the extra blankets they could find and climed into the bed.

 

There's something about cuddling with Phil that calms Dan down. When he's stressed about life he goes to Phil for a hug, if he can't sleep they spoon and the peaceful moments when they are just scrolling through their laptops and one of them is tucked by the others side are one of Dan's favourite. Or the nights when Phi was sleeping and Dan was awake, his head on Phil's chest and just listening to the others heartbeat.

 

"What just happened? I know that you are afraid of the dark and everything that lives in it, but tell me." Phil asked after they were all settled in.

 

"I, uhm I think i just freaked out. My head was just making things up, that obviously can't happen in real life, but i thought they actually could happen at that moment. And the fact we watched a horror movie a few days ago wasn't really helping" Dan awnsered getting one of the pillos to support his back.

 

"Those things your brain was making up can't happen, you know that and you're save now" Phil said softly, running his fingers slowly through Dan's hair, then picking up one of the blankets and cover both of them in it and movig himself so he was closer to Dan.

 

After Phil said that, it went quiet between the boys, just enjoying eachothers warmth. They anded up as they always did, Dan's face one other boy's shoulder and an arm looely hanging over Phil's waist, and Phil had his arms around Dan's waist and locked behind his back.

 

"You're save now Bear"

 

_"I love you"_

 

_"I love you too"_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> I would love to see feedback with your honest opinion :)


End file.
